my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Flash Bang
Introduction Annabelle Abigail Applewood is a young girl born in the United States. Since she was a little girl she has had dreams about japan from the view point of a man, she did not know. Every night she would dream about this man and the world he lived in. At first she thought it might have something to do with her quirk powers, but eventually she realized they both had nothing to do with each other. Due to her strange dreams Annabelle has always wanted to travel to japan, however fate had kept her away. Until she had the last dream. A dream about the man she was watching death. It was that last dream that made her understand why she was having such dreams and her own strange appearance. She was that man, but in a past life. Eager to go to Japan Annabelle traveled from the United States to Japan to practice her carrer as a hero, and to investigate this past life of hers, or what she thinks is a past life. Appearance Annabelle stands seven feet and one inch tall. She has a slean, but muscular built. She hides this build behind traditional japanese clothing. When she is on the job she wears a pink and brown kimono. She carries a Silver Light Katana, and it can always be seen at her side. Her long brown hair runs all the way down to her heels. However she keeps it tied up into a bun at the top of her head when she is working. Personality Annabelle was born into a family of tall people. Her father was seven foot nine, her younger brother is seven foot five. Annabelle being the runt of the litter is seven foot one. This height, has always bothered her, ever since she was young. It was not completely strange for there to be tall people, especially with mutant quirk users around, but for her to stand out so naturally made her feel uncomfortable. The man in her dreams was at least a foot shorter, and the little girl was much shorter. Annabella was always comparing herself to them, and as a result she developed a bit of a complex about her height. It was not a extreme thing, but she does not like to talk about it much. Growing up Annabelle has always been called a weeaboo. Since she was a small girl she has been wrapped in Japanese culture. She could speak Japanese fluently, read Japanese, white in all three forms of Japanese script, and is a big fan of Anime. She has always been passionate about collecting Japanese swords, and she follows the code of Bushido as a way of life. He choice in Japanese clothing made her stand out as well. While everyone else wore jeans and shorts Annabelle would always wear kimonos. She would sit in the Japanese way to, and when she cooked it would always be japanese food. In school she was called the Super Weeaboo, and she was voted most likely to live in japan when she graduated form highschool. Annabelle is obsessed with the man in her dreams. She has been dreaming about the same person since she was a little girl. After his death in her dreams she was sure she was dreaming of her past life. With that idea in her mind she came to japan to not only work as a pro hero, but to investigate the man, known as Lobster Blade. For this she walks the streets and visits all the places she dreamed about. Abilities Enhanced All Around Enhanced Breathing - Due to her quirk being connected to her ability to hold her breath Flash Bang has practiced free diving as a way of training this. Her max time is twenty two minutes. That is with her hyperventilating to extend the oxygen in her blood. On the fly and in combat she can hold it up to eighteen minutes. Master Swordsmen - Flash Bang has always been uncanny with the katana. She never understood why until she had her revelation. She has trained herself in the art of the sword her entire life. There are very few people in the world more skilled than her with the blade. Trivia Flash Bang was mentored by Scythe Sasin when she was in high school training to be a hero. The two formed a strong relationship during that time. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Hero Category:Females Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Swordwoman Category:Sword Users